Tears Don't Fall Just Hold On (A one-shot)
by Slaves To Substance
Summary: Hermione recentally lost her parents in a devastating accident. What Does the Amazing Bouncing Ferret have to do with it (suck at summaries just read it)


Disclaimer; I do not own Harry potter. If I did I would be living in a mansion, but I'm not so draw your own conclusions.

This Plot Bunny has been bothering me for a while . . . . . .

"_**With Blood shot eyes**_

_**I watch you sleeping**_

_**The warmth I feel beside me**_

_**Is slowly fading. . . "**_

It all started off with a letter delivered by owl on the 21st of August. I received my end of year scores and Head Girl badge. I smiled sadly at the letter and laced it on the table. This would have been better if my parents weren't dead and Ron wasn't being an idiot. Shaking my head i walked upstairs and played one song on my Ipod. I could remember the day as it was the worst day of my life.

"_**Will she hear me as I call her name?**_

_**Will she hold me if she knew my shame?"**_

"_I just sat down at the Griffindor table for dinner as a lone owl flew into the Great Hall. Looking up I was surprised. Only important mail came after breakfast, usually the owl would wait to deliver the letter or package. The barn owl landed in front of me and held out his leg. Taking the letter I opened it only to find I was needed to confirm the bodies found at my hose earlier this afternoon. I was in shock. I didn't help Ron just sneered at me and proceeded to drag Harry away. . ."_

" _**There's always something different going wrong**_

_**The path I walk is in the Wrong direction**_

_**There's always someone fucking holding on**_

_**Can anyone help me make this better?**_

Closing my eyes against the tears I fought back the rising depression. I just want to let go but couldn't. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought _fight for one more year. Just until Voldemort dies at Harry hand or Harry is dead._

_**. . . Your tears don't fall**_

_**They crash around me **_

_**Her conscience calls**_

_**The guilty to home. . . ."**_

Taking a steadying breath I close my eyes and just let the music wash over me. I have been in Grimauld Place for the last two months. The order members pooping in and out often. Besides me there are two other people here indefinitely, Harry, since Death Eaters burned down his home after tourering and killing the Dursleys, and Draco Malloy. Surprisingly I get along best with him. He lost his mother to the Voldie when she passed information to us and his father to his insanity.

"_**The moments die**_

_**I hear no screaming **_

_**The visions**__ inside me are slowly fading_

_Would she hear me when I call her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?"_

I can't count the times he has walked in on me crying only to sit next to me and let me cry on his shoulder and vice versa. They guys just don't get it. Harry lost his parents but camt remember them. Ron, he has never lost any one. Ever. Not once.

"_**This battered room I've seen before**_

_**The broken bones the heal no more (no more)**_

_**With this last breath I'm choking**_

_**Will this ever end? I'm hoping**_

_**My world is over one more time"**_

Hearing the kitchen door open I look up to see the ferret himself

"Come here," he said opening his arms a sad little smile gracing his features "I'm having one of those days too"

Getting up I buried my head in his chest sobbing as he did the same to my hair but much quieter.

"_**Your tears don't fall**_

_**They crash around me**_

_**Her conscience calls**_

_**The guilty to come home"**_

I cried for the things I never will get to do with mom, organize a wedding, have her there at my child's birth, run to when my husband and I get in a fight over something silly. I cried over the things they didn't get to do but most of all I cried over the last words I said to them _"I hate you and I hope o never see you again"_

Feeling the comforting hold of Draco I knew it would never be okay bit with someone who cares I just might be able to heal. . . .

Well I hope you enjoyed. I am working on Chpt 3 of "_What if. . . ."_


End file.
